Like a Swan
by Gord and V
Summary: Aragorn compares Elves to swans one fine day in Imladris.


**Disclaimer**: I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy. Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, not me, I don't own anything.

**Summary**: Aragorn thinks about how Elves are just like swans.

**A/N**: Wow, we haven't posted anything in a long, long time. Gord wrote this some time ago, and V has decided to post it, after she re-read it, so sorry for any mistakes that I didn't pick up on. If things don't make sense just think in a way so it does. )

Also, for Daytripper10108 during some not too awesome times in her life. Hope things turn about for the better.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aragorn sat next to Legolas outside in Rivendell, watching two swans swim peacefully. The lake was surrounded by trees and willows, a nest under one tree. The two swans swam next to each other, necks arched gracefully their feet smoothly paddling. One swan then swam over to the nest and sat down, preening it's snow white feathers. The other white bird swam around, fast then slow, fast then slow.

Aragorn then looked at the blonde elf who looked back smiling, sun catching his hair making it shine and glisten. Legolas then looked back on the swan, pointing at the swimming bird.

"That's the male. He's protecting his mate who's nesting"he said quietly.

"He is wise and strong, ready to fight at a moment's notice."

"I see"said Aragorn looking. Indeed, the swan looked bigger compared to it's mate, eyes dangerous. He turned onto his back and laid sideways, tossing his feet onto the elf.

"Hey, body parts to themselves thank you"said Legolas moving the mortal's feet off himself. Aragorn laughed and laid his head on his hands under his head, looking at the swans. He then looked up at the clear blue sky, fluffy white clouds passing. His mind thought about the swans, and small gray cygnets that would come to be. He then thought about Legolas and elves, noticing how similar they were.

Both were always looking their best, never dirty or blemished. Also, elves and swans were always so graceful, whether it be in battle or swimming on a lake. Size was misleading, both holding power beyond measured looks. But these were just the most obvious, Aragorn not bothering to go any deeper then phyiscal resemblences.

"Yes, Legolas is like a swan. Thin and small but holding so much power within himself" thought Aragorn.

"The tree, that willow by the nest says the eggs shall hatch very soon"said Legolas, "Very soon." Suddenly, something red rushed by the willow near the swan.

"A red fox"whispered Aragorn sitting up on his elbows. The fox reached it's paw towards the nest, only to be pecked out by an angry mother swan. A white blur suddenly knocked it back, honking madly. The father then continued the assault until the fox ran away, no eggs for it's dinner. The male bird waddled over, looking at the nest then mate, both honking. Both then suddenly smacked beaks, startling Aragorn.

"What is that they do?"he asked.

"Tis is sign of love. It means the other is fine when they hit beaks like that"said Legolas.

"So like a kiss?"

"I guess in a sense yes"said Legolas after a moment of thought. Both swans then got up, looking over the nest.

"Come, let us get a closer look"whispered Legolas. Both got up and with Elven stealth made their way to the willow tree, the swans both looking over and hissing as a bird would.

"We mean no harm, merely observer's, friends"said Legolas. The swans nodded, looking back on the nest. The eggs moved and small cracks began to appear. Aragorn watched from around one side of the tree, Legolas the other. An egg broke, a small gray head popping out. It then moved around until free of it's shell, peeping. It shook it's head, looking at it's white parents. It then stood up only to fall still peeping. It then sat up, looking around. The small cygnet was then joined by it's brothers and sisters, also making noises. One gray bird then looked up, finding the Aragorn looking. It peeped then cocked it's head to the side, unsure of what he was.

"Legolas, make it stop looking at me"whispered Aragorn shrinking back. Legolas laughed quietly as the bird tried walking towards the King of Gondor.

"Legolas, make it stop!"whispered Aragorn more urgently as the bird fell from the nest and waddled to Aragorn. Aragorn backed up more as the bird walked closer.

"No, I don't think I will"said Legolas as two little cygnets went to him. He kneeled down making the two birds fall. He opened his hand and both began to peck at him with their dull, round becks.

"Legolas it's gonna bite me!"cried Aragorn now being chased by the swan. The bigger male swan flew over to it's young and honked. The cygnet went back to the nest, only to go by Legolas where all the other swans were.

"Ah, thank you great swa-...NO! NO chasing me!"yelled Aragorn as the swan took off and chased Aragorn around.

"Legolas make it stop!"

"It's not going to bite"he said simply petting the little gray cygnets.

"Yes it is!" Legolas then watched the almighty king run around like a small child, laughing. Aragorn then ran to where he was before and got his sword, smiling.

"A ha! Now don't you dare come any closer!" The swan landed and stood up tall puffing it's chest out and opening it's wing, honking. Aragorn slowly stepped back, still afraid.

"Aragorn you'd better put that down before someone loses a finger or feather"said Legolas laying down as the birds clamored over him.

"No! It's going to attack me!"

"Estel, what are you doing to that swan?" Aragorn looked behind him finding Lord Elrond walking over holding a bag.

"Ada stay back! This swan is mental!" Elrond laughed and merely walked faster. He walked right past Aragorn and reached into the bag pulling out bread crumbs.

"Your going to feed that _thing_!"exclaimed Aragorn.

"Yes, I come here when I want to feed the swans. They are very good friend once they trust you. Ah, I see your eggs have hatched"said Elrond as the swan ate the crumbs from his hand. The Lord of Imladris then walked over and the mother swan inclined her head.

"I see your welcomed"laughed Elrond seeing the seven cygnets sitting on Legolas, some dozing other tugging the strings of his shirt. Elrond then picked one up smiling.

"Do you like Legolas? If he nice to you?" The little swan nodded and then pecked at the King's hand, tasting the bread crumbs. Elrond then sat down and poured the crumbs on his hand getting the cygnets excited as they now clamored off. They pecked happily, pushing each other.

"Aragorn they will not bite you." Aragorn frowned standing behind the tree.

"I don't trust them."

"It's only because he can't relate to swans"said Legolas petting the mother swan who lazily closed her eyes.

"Hey! I thought the same thing!"cried Aragorn happily.

"Yes, and then you've realized... actually never mind"said Legolas with a smile

"Realized what?"

"Oh nothing"said Elrond knowing the Prince of Mirkwood was about to say that swans were more graceful and beautiful like Elves unlike humans.

* * *

Thats all she wrote... literally. Reviews are nice if you have the time. 


End file.
